The Doll
by WOFWalker
Summary: Kanda's doll brings reactions from Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Road.


**I've been getting a bit of writer's block. And I had wanted to write this for a while ever since a convo on Skype happened.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

"Kanda, I don't intend to do be rude, but to put it bluntly, what the fuck is that?"

Kanda is currently sitting on the couch, his face twisted in a grumpy expression. He had been relaxing at his new home, only to have a trio plus a special guest somehow break into his house.

What irked him even more was that he never gave his address away to anyone.

Lenalee and Lavi are exploring the home, while Allen, with Road clinging onto his arm, is staring at the grand white piano that is at the center of the living room. Or rather, the _thing_ that's sitting on the piano.

Lavi, who had been the in the kitchen, poked his head out to see what the commotions is about. His green eye zone in onto the object that Allen and Road are currently seeing.

"Holy shit, dude. I never expected you to also bring _that_ along here." Lavi strode over to the piano to get a closer look on the said object..

"Wait, he had _that_ before he moved in here?!" Allen asked incredulously, picking up the object.

"Are you guys done talking about what I own or not? If so, get out," Kanda growled and pointed to the door.

Lavi plopped himself onto the piano seat. "Nah, I think we need a friendly, little group discussion on Deco 101."

"Well, I think it's cute," Road said, plucking the item away from Allen's grasp and analyzing the object closer.

Allen rolled his eyes. "You think anything that's creepy is cute, Road."

"What's cute?" Lenalee walked into the room, having finished her small tour around the house.

"This." Road raised the object towards Lenalee's direction.

'What. The. Fuck. Kanda."

"I know, right?" Allen said.

"It's just a fucking doll. Why the hell are you all making huge deal out of it?" Kanda crossed his arms.

"Just a fucking doll?" Lavi stared at Kanda with disbelief. "Dude, the moment I saw that doll, that thing gave me nightmares. It haunted me in my sleep."

"Good. And it worked better than I thought. You never set a foot on Tiedoll's home since."

Lavi pouted. "Rude."

"Glad you pointed something out that we all already know," Allen said.

"Shut up, Beansprout."

"My point exactly."

"But Kanda, seriously, where did you even _get_ that doll?" Lenalee questioned as she made herself comfortable on the seat beside Kanda.

Kanda grunted. "Tiedoll had it before I arrived at his home. And then it just stuck on to me."

"Kanda, I'm seriously questioning your taste in dolls." Allen took the doll away from Road's hands. "I mean, look at it! The head is literally a huge strawberry with a baby's face on it." Allen tossed the doll at Lavi.

"Holy shit, dude! Don't throw that demon at me!" Lavi yelped and flung the doll away from him.

Lenalee caught the doll and stared at it.

"Yikes, it's even creepier up close. Kanda, I think you should get rid of it, or at least hide it from plain sight."

"Burn it," Lavi offered.

"No!" Road launched herself at Lenalee and snatched the doll away from Lenalee. Shel held the doll close. "That's doll abuse!"

Allen sighed. "Road, there's no such thing as doll abuse."

"There is now."

"Road...give me that doll." Allen held a hand out.

Road held the doll tighter. "You can't have my baby! You will never catch me alive."

And without a moment's hesitation, she made a beeline towards the window.

"ROAD, NO!"

Luckily, Lavi's fast reflexes allowed him to grab Road before she threw herself out.

"No no no no no no no! I won't let you destroy him!" Road twisted and turned, attempting to throw Lavi off.

Lavi grunted when he received a kick on his stomach. "Fuck, Allen. Your cousin is stronger than she looks."

Allen darted forward, trying to immobilize his hysterical cousin. "Road, calm down!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

That was when Kanda finally snapped.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PUT PING GUO BACK THE FUCK WHERE HE BELONGS!"

Silence reigned in the house as Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Road snapped their heads towards Kanda's direction.

"...Did you actually name your doll?" Lavi asked, his single green eye widened in disbelief.

"..."

Lenalee's eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

"...Kanda, did you name that doll "apple" in Chinese?"

"..."

"...But I thought the head is a strawberry…?" Allen glanced at the doll in Road's arms again.

"It's definitely a strawberry," Road confirmed.

"...All of you just shut up and leave before I call the police on you."


End file.
